Floss Barnes
Flora "Floss" Barnes is the main protagonist of the 2006 Jacqueline Wilson book Candyfloss. Biography Floss is a young girl who lives in England. Some point prior to the events of the book, Floss' parents Charlie and Sally divorce and get shared custody of Floss. She spends weekdays with Sally along with her stepfather Steve Westwood and baby half-brother Tim (nicknamed Tiger) whilst on weekends, she lives with Charlie and helps him out at his cafe. One Friday on her birthday, Floss is given her presents (which are a new pair of jeans, a koala t-shirt, a pair of trainers, a stationary set and a toy kangaroo). She is then told by Sally that Steve's workplace has opened a new branch in Sydney in Australia and this means that he, Sally, Floss and Tiger will be staying there for six months. At first, Floss is excited about moving to Australia, but later learns that she won't be able to continue spending weekends with Charlie due to the distance. The next day, Floss goes to stay with Charlie and is given more presents (which are a second hand dress, silver high heels, a paper crown and a knitted toy elephant (which is later named Ellarina) and dog (which is later named Dimble) by her grandmother). Later that day, Charlie takes Floss to a fair where they ride on a carousel. Whilst getting candyfloss, Floss and Charlie get attacked by a group of older boys, who are then escorted from the fair by security whilst Floss and Charlie are tended to by the candyfloss stall's owner Rose. The following day, Floss finally tells Charlie about moving to Australia. Shortly afterwards, Sally, Steve and Tiger arrive to collect Floss and go to Steve's mother's house. However, Floss declares that she doesn't want to go to Australia and wishes to remain with Charlie. Although against this at first, Sally eventually agrees. At school, Floss falls out with her best friend Rhiannon due to her spreading rumours that Sally had walked out on Floss. Following this, Floss becomes best friends with her class's new student Susan Potts. Floss also takes in a stray cat and calls her Lucky. Eventually, Floss discovers that Charlie is in dept and has to close down the cafe and move out of his flat (as it comes with the cafe). Fortunately, one of the cafe's customers Billy the Chip let's Floss, Charlie and Lucky stay in his home after he wins money at the horse racing and goes to Australia for a month to visit his son. He also let's Charlie run his chip van whilst he's away. However, one day whilst Floss is with Charlie in the chip van, a knife fight involving Rose's son Saul breaks out and whilst Charlie goes outside to deal with it, the chip van is rocked and catches fire, trapping Floss inside. Fortunately, Charlie manages to get Floss out of the van to safety. Floss and Charlie meet Rose again, who thanks Charlie for saving Saul. At school, Floss stands up to Rhiannon and her new friends Margot and Judy and makes them stop bothering her and Susan. After school breaks for the summer holidays, Floss bids farewell to Susan, who is going to France to visit family. She then meets with Charlie, who tells her that they will be working with Rose (who is now in a relationship with Charlie) at the fair for the summer holidays. Gallery 20181128_191156.jpg|Floss with her father Charlie 20181128_191229.jpg|Floss striking her former friend Rhiannon with a ruler for her attitude towards her. 20181128_191256.jpg|Floss with her cat Lucky. Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Outright